Commodore Kallos
Commodore Kallos the segnosaurus is a major villainess in the Astrosaurs Academy series, appearing in Jungle Horror! and Space Kidnap!. Appearance Kallos is a large purple dinosaur with a long neck, light stripes on her body, and a thick, grey, toothless beak. She has long, golden claws that don't seem to be used for fighting, and her face has light purple rings surrounding her eyes. She is always seen in a red astrosaur uniform, a reference to her origins as a former astrosaur who betrayed the DSS later in life. Biography Jungle Horror! Kallos once worked honestly for the DSS as a much-respected astrosaur, fighting in several key battles, but fell in with the wrong crowd when she was held prisoner on a carnivore planet. She made a deal with a cartel of evil meat-eaters in exchange for her freedom and travelled to Jungulus with a gang of other traitors: Prox the apatosaurus, Sergeant Palo the triceratops, and Major Gator the hadrosaur. Together they kidnapped Commander Gruff and the other teachers and replaced them, telling the cadets that the real staff had gone to Jungulus, even forcing Gruff to provide video "proof" by threatening to feed his staff to a pack of croco-bears. They taught the cadets useless strategies from fake textbooks so that the Vegetarian Sector would fall to any invasions. However, Teggs, Blink, Dutch, and Damona were suspicious and so they travelled to Jungulus to find the teachers. Kallos used missiles to try and blow them out of their ship. They escaped, and Kallos told the other cadets that they were playing a game of paintball where they were chasing the four. What she didn't tell them was that she had slipped chemicals into the paint which would blow up anything that it touched. Evading the hunters and informing Splatt of Kallos' plan, Teggs, Blink, Dutch, and Damona finally found the captured staff members and were confronted by the segnosaurus and her gang. Netta arrived on the scene with the disguised Damona and Dutch, telling Kallos that she'd found the spies, and knocked the crooked commodore over! She informed the group that Splatt had let her and the other cadets know what Kallos had done. Kallos told Teggs and his friends that she couldn't be hurt by the paint-ball guns thanks to special cream. Dutch attacked her, and her gang opened fire- but the cadets, led by Splatt, confronted them. She tried to swim for it in a nearby lake, but the cadets fired on the lake and trapped the fake teachers in paint. Blink had managed to free Gruff while he had messed with the lock on his cage, and the seismosaurus then had Kallos and her henchmen sent to prison. Space Kidnap! Kallos managed to escape from prison, rejoining the Carnivore Crime Cartel and creating a new plan to destroy the DSS. Her plot involved abducting astrosaur cadets during a mission to simulate the kidnapping of Admiral Rosso, kidnapping Rosso for real and using two other agents, Flippin the lambeosaurus and Hex the troodon, to manipulate Splatt into helping them. Her carnivore agents in space would, according to the plan, imprison the cadets who came to save Rosso and brainwash them into spies. When Splatt relented and went to confront the fake cleaners, he was taken prisoner along with Teggs, who attempted to rescue him. Kallos confronted Teggs, but she was distracted by Splatt, who ran away to get help from Commander Gruff. Kallos and her agents were defeated by Admiral Rosso and Sergeant Snoop, allowing Teggs and Splatt to get into space to save the captured cadets and defeat the Crime Cartel. After the rescue, Kallos and the other agents were returned to space prison. Personality Commodore Kallos is crafty, ambitious, and subversive, using her reputation to take advantage of others. She is easily one of the most dangerous villains, due to her connections with the powerful Carnivore Crime Cartel. Her schemes are extremely ambitious, involving kidnapping plots and sometimes brainwashing. She is able to put on a friendly appearance and is an easy and convincing liar, discouraging questions. Oddly, she enjoys golf. Trivia *Commodore Kallos is a Segnosaurus galbinensis. *The name "Kallos" originates from the word "callous", meaning harsh and unfeeling. *Kallos is the only villain in the Astrosaurs Academy series to appear more than once. *It is uncertain why Kallos changed sides, as she was clearly at one point not evil - it may have been that she was brainwashed by the Cartel herself (which would explain the extreme change in her behaviour) or made a deal with it to escape prison. *Kallos is the only recurring herbivore villain in the series. Category:Astrosaurs Academy Category:Villains (Astrosaurs Academy) Category:Herbivores Category:Carnivore Crime Cartel members Category:DSS employees Category:Escaping Prisoners Category:IOTMs